nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden Election Council/Archive
Fall 2010 state elections :Waldeners discuss the state elections over here. Okay so first we need to know which member want to run. So I guess Martha, since she's been very proactive, but here is the formal place. So just place a signature down here Okay! Thank You! * Marcus Villanova WLP 17:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 17:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *: Yay, Peirlot is Here to run! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *:: Hope you like it Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *::: Yep! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * Martha Van Ghent 09:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * 17:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * ... Gameplan Okay so Pierlot and I, along with Martha have formally announced their campaings and knowing Andy he'll run! So that's awseome four candidates! Let's talk seriously We can't run in any state but not two in the same state. So We need to find out who's running in which state. Martha has formally announced her canidancy is Sylvania, and being the trooper (and she said it first so.. ) she is running in Sylvania she should have that state. Also after doing some reasearch it would be helpful if somone doen't run in Oceana, mainly beacuse we don't have alot of members there that could support a candidate. Kings and Sylvania should be hard states but still he should try! So let's vote on who should be in which state! But first sign your name on the thingy above! Thanks. * Oceana - Andy McCandless *: I think it'd be a good idea if our chairman ran for Gov in Oceana. He lives in East Hills, and he'll get plenty of votes. Martha Van Ghent 09:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *:: Actually no Walden members live in Oceana. Hardly anyone does! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *::: i now do ;) 17:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *::: Yeah 4 states!! Andy Rocks! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) * Clymene - Marcus Villanova WLP 15:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Very good were all done! * Sylvania - Martha Van Ghent *: This is a challenging state, and she's an awesome candidate! * Kings - Justin Abrahams ** *** A late entry, but still a challenging state to win and a great candidate, a hard worker! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) * Kings is gonna be terribly hard to win, with the huge support the commies have there. But we can try. It would be a nice statement! Martha Van Ghent 09:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * I thought mabey Andy would run in Clymene but since not! I'll run there, since were all done I'll aprove this! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * Seven - Pierlot McCrooke ** Again a state that doesn't get much attention and is challenging! * We can all annonunce our candidancies! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Campaigning Some of the other party's are making advertising campaigns. I have done a few, but we should make somemore to show people how good walden really is. Horton11 00:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ha considerate done! Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::martha's got some good ones too! 20:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Groupthink So I think that more or less this is our Cassiopiea or Walden Talk forum right? Then I think we should propose some things to make us more defined, Like joining Groupthink! Right now it's just the commies but us progessives/liberals should join to show our partnersihp! So I propose we join Groupthink. Since we have six members I think we need at least five to approve this. Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Pro * We should be united. Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * give it a shot, I'd say! 20:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * ... * ... Contra * ... * ... my idea is to wait with this until after the elections, so we can determine wo would be our best strategic partners; 20:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : Fine. But I still think we should discuss this, We are all lefties here. Marcus Villanova 20:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::well sure, center-lefties ;). groupthink seems like a nice thing to me =) 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Horayyyyy! Marcus Villanova 20:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't understand why you are always eager to stick to the commies. Momentarily you have about 50% (!) of the votes and the commies only 27% (as Andy said it is just temporarily, but it still indicates a shift to the center!). Why don't you become/or actually stay the oh-so wanted party of the center? You are the largest, you won't even need the commies to accomplish your goals (like in the past) if there are new elections. Why has there never been the wish to be the party between left and right, the bridge between left and right, the progressive party of the people that will change this polarized situation and turn it into a healthy cooperation between the leftist and the rightist? I know that this has been a taboo since the fall of the coalition with the Liberal Democrats, but I guess that this result indicates that this is the time to become more pragmatic and in the center, so less commie? I'm saying this as a liberal who has always felt some sympathy for Walden, in fact, I was the one who cooperated with Andy in January :P. What I want to say is: don't look only to the left, 'cause on the right there are opportunities too, a'ight? Congratz with your astonishing results! --Bucu 21:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: well you know, that's what i was trying to say :). we should keep an open mind and think about liberals and other centrists too as our partners. if we do become the biggest party, we can actually choose! 21:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Groupthink is a think tank more or less for all lefties. Marcus Villanova 19:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) WALDEN MEMBERS ONLY (Situation in Oceana) I think the situation in Oceana is a tense one and we don't want to make enimies, I simply think If we are somehow tied with the CCPL's Mr. Llava we should take the Deputy Govenor Postition. No disrespect to Mr. McCandless but Llava has done alot and we should be very bi-partisan. I doubt that Mr.Llava will not take envirmental and other advice or input from Andy. Finally this will keep Oceana together and hopefully in the future we can stike bi-partisan deals in congress with the CCPL. Thank you, I want Input only from Walden here and feedback from mainly Andy McCandless. Marcus Villanova 22:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Party for Elections Post some love for the candidates and give some speeches for the great elections, Serious or not. C'mon everyone invited! '' Let the Three day celebration begin! From 18-20! Marcus Villanova 20:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Count me in! I'll bring along with me my buddies ''Chocolate Rain dude, Epic Beard Guy, Chuck Norris and Mel Gibson. And lots of beer. Dr. Magnus 20:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :No gibson ! What about Shane Dawson or nigahiga! Marcus Villanova 21:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why not? They're more then welcome! And also the entire cast from 300 spartans, in costume. Dr. Magnus 21:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone a Pabst Red Ribbon Beer JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :What about Meet the Spartans !Marcus Villanova 20:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Serious Sppech by MV Hello Lovia and Party goers, the last elections were very crazy and insane but we came out strong. With the deal in Oceana, it is meerly under the bridge and hopefully we can continue to work together with ourselves and other parties. Also I want to let you know I support all Current govenors and Deputies and hope they do very well! I know I Will! *Crowd Laughs Drunkenly* I plan to impose a state council and make Clymene the envy of all states.Thank you to all! Marcus Villanova 20:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Cheerst to you little brother, you earned it, all of y'all! Now drink up! Dr. Magnus 20:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Walden